


When Two Become Three

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Prompt Bingo, Based off some scenes from Psych, Best Friends, Cute, Dorisi brotp, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Barisi Bingo, Marriage Proposal, Mike Dodds Lives, Rings, So dumb, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barisi bingo, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: “What is this?” Mike asked, tone heavy with obvious confused anger, as he held something small in his fingers.Sonny turned from where he was sprawled out on the couch and looked up at Mike. The moment his eyes landed on the black and silver band ring held in Mike’s hand the color drained from his face “where?... where did you get that?”.Mike held his emotional ground and held the ring out “it was sitting on the washer... and it doesn’t matter where I found it. You went on a trip with the intention of proposing and you didn’t even tell me, your tallest and bestest friend?!?”.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	When Two Become Three

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been rewatching Psych (because they played every episode on USA last month), and I believe if they hadn’t killed off Mike (I’m still so mad/sad about that) that Sonny and Mike would have been on a Shawn and Gus level of friendship. So, I basically took the Juliet/Shawn+Gus proposal and made it Barisi+Mike lol. Is this stupid? Yes, but most of my best writings are haha
> 
> Hope you like it :)

“What is this?” Mike asked, tone heavy with obvious confused anger, as he held something small in his fingers.

Sonny turned from where he was sprawled out on the couch and looked up at Mike. The moment his eyes landed on the black and silver band ring held in Mike’s hand the color drained from his face “where?... where did you get that?”.

Mike held his emotional ground and held the ring out “it was sitting on the washer... and it doesn’t matter where I found it. You went on a trip with the intention of proposing and you didn’t even tell me, your tallest and bestest friend?!?”. 

Sonny quickly stood and moved around the couch to stand in front of Mike. It was obvious that he was nervous and still trying to find out what he was going to say “I did call you twelve times on that trip...” he said trying to push off some of the blame.

Mike shook his head “I’m not letting you off on a technicality, Sonny”.

Sonny ran his hands over his face and through his hair “... it’s my... emergency ring...”.

Mike scoffed “dude, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard”. 

Sonny looked semi offended by Mike’s scoff “are you kidding me? What if the perfect proposal opportunity presents itself? I gotta be ready!”.

He looked to the window then back at Mike “I mean... what if our faces suddenly pop up on the Jumbotron?...”.

Mike gave back a blank expression “you know Barba would kill you if you proposed at a hockey game”.

Sonny scrunched his face and nodded “true... okay... what if I get selected from the audience to feed Shamu at SeaWorld? Man, I gotta be ready for that”.

Mike shook his head “no, you know they stopped doing those shows a few years ago. Remember Barba made us watch that documentary about it and it made you sad for like a whole month”.

Sonny bit at his check “oh yeah... poor baby whales”.

Mike lightly rolled his eyes before thinking back to all Sonny had said. He couldn’t believe what he actually heard buried under the jokes “wait... you’re actually ready to be married?”.

“Yes” Sonny responded immediately. When he realized what he had said his eyes widened “... no.... maybe... someday... I don’t know”.

Mike stared at Sonny “you’re back tracking! That was an immediate yes! Oh my god you’re ready to get married!!!”.

Sonny reached forward and grabbed the ring out of Mike’s hand and shoved it in his pocket “I don’t know okay...”.

“Sonny you bought a ring! You took it on your guy’s vacation... you know” Mike said as he tried to hold back his obvious excitement for his best friend.

Sonny touched the ring in his pocket and a huge grin grew on his face “I was out with Gina a few weeks back and she was using her new man’s credit card to buy her something pretty and I just... I just saw this ring and gravitated towards it”. 

Mike’s eyes widened “you’ve had this ring for weeks and haven’t A told me and B proposed?!?!”. 

Sonny shrugged “well... yeah... I mean I wasn’t planning on buying a ring yet but I was just drawn to it and then the jewelry guy told me it was made of tungsten which is like a really strong metal and people get it to show how strong their love is but also like Rafael just thinks gold clashes with a lot of his suit colors and I wanted something he could wear with anything and then I just bought it and I’ve been carrying it around and I love him so much but we’ve only been together for almost three years and that’s not a long time and I’m just worried about it and all and... and... I’m rambling, aren’t I?”.

Mike couldn’t hold it in any longer and just started laughing at his friend “yeah you kind of just spilled everything but it was really adorable as all your ramblings are... maybe say something like that to Barba when you propose... but maybe just a little less rambly”. 

Sonny nodded “sooo... you’re not mad at me anymore?” his voice going higher at the end.

Mike pretended to think about it but then smiled “of course not buddy. How can I be mad at you for following your heart? Barba’s an amazing guy and I know how much you love him so it just makes sense. Also, we’ve been best friends since way back in the academy days so you really think I don’t know you’re a love-sick idiot. I knew you’d tell me before anything actually happened... I guess it just hit me that we are becoming a three... I mean we’re already three like I love Barba and everything, but still”.

Sonny’s face split into a grin as he laughed “uh oh are you jealous?”.

Mike rolled his eyes and scoffed “what? No...”.

Sonny pulled Mike into the hug of all bro hugs “oh my god you are jealous! Don’t be Mikey you’re still my platonic husband for life”.

Mike rolled his eyes “you’re an idiot”.

Sonny laughed and kissed Mike’s forehead “yeah but you love me”. 

Mike rolled his eyes again and pushed Sonny away “yeah, yeah, yeah, now go put that away and get changed. Liv said we’re meeting at three to get ready for the raid”.

Sonny winked before going to get ready.

The two best friends left not twenty minutes later and went to the station. Liv prepped everyone before they moved out to the house.

They were raiding the house of a suspected prostitution ring leader. 

The raid went as well as any successful raid could go. They were able to get most of the girls out before it turned into a shootout. Luckily no one was seriously injured and the only person who was hurt more than just some bumps and bruises was one of the perps who got shot in the leg. 

Once the scene was cleared and ESU had taken over Sonny threw off his tactical gear and sprinted to his car.

“Where the hell are you going?” Mike and Fin yelled at the same time as Sonny ran off.

Sonny threw open the driver side door and started sliding in “we were just shot at and could have died, it made me think about things, and there is something I need to do”.

Mike didn’t even need to hear more of Sonny’s answer before he threw his gear off and jumped in the passenger seat “I know exactly what you’re doing and you know damn well that I’m going to be there when you do”. 

Fin and Liv watched as the two drove off. Fin shook his head “well I think you’re about to win the bet Liv”. Liv smiled a small knowing smile “I can’t believe our Rafael Barba is going to be engaged to one of those idiots”. Fin laughed “you mean, both right? They’re like a packaged deal”. Liv just laughed.

Sonny drove like a madman to the court house. 

“You” Sonny yelled as he bound up the courthouse steps followed closely by Mike.

Rafael turned as he saw Sonny and Mike running towards him. He waved goodbye to one of the defense lawyers he had been talking to and turned to the detectives “what’s going on? Is everything okay?”.

Sonny and Mike both nodded as they both tried to catch their breaths after sprinting. “Oh yeah we’re fine we just survived a shootout” Mike said as he was the first to recover.

“You WHAT?!?” Rafael asked eyes going wide in concern and shock. 

Mike saw his mess up “we’re fine the raid just ended with the perps shooting at us but no one was hurt, it’s all good”. 

Rafael physically relaxed as he looked over both men “so did you guys come here just to give me a heart attack or what?”.

Sonny took a deep breath “no, like Mike said we’re fine but the whole thing gave me a lot to think about and I realized that I am done cowering from big decisions”. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small blue felt ring box “so this is gonna happen right now”.

Rafael gasped “Sonny?” he looked around the courthouse steps at the different groups of people all around “is this the best time?”.

Sonny smiled widely and opened the box to show the black band that Mike had found earlier, nestled on a light blue pillow “you bet your ass it is”.

Sonny cleared his throat “Rafael Barba, I do not believe in love at first sight because I didn’t even need to see you to know that I wanted to spend forever with you”. 

Mike made a small ehh sound that matched the slightly confused look on Rafael’s face. 

Sonny turned to Mike “that didn’t make any kind of sense did it?”.

Mike shook his head “no not really but your heart was in the right place... maybe try that again?”.

Sonny nodded and pat Mike on the shoulder “I’m gonna get back in there”.

He turned to face Rafael again who was holding back a love filled smile.

Sonny took a deep breath “scratch that, let me start again. I have been running my whole life from one thing to another. Quitting and running and quitting and running, and pretending that my destiny was to be a priest, then a cop, then a homicide detective”.

Mike stepped in “to be fair he was young and didn’t know you could love God and still have sex when he wanted to be a priest”.

Sonny nodded “that’s true, but I’m not that young and naïve anymore. And I’m also not afraid, because when I’m with you Rafi I’m just fearless and I’m unbreakable”.

“Like Kimmy Schmidt” Mike cut in again which made Rafael laugh a watery laugh.

Sonny chuckled “yes, thank you buddy, although maybe dial it back” he said as he pat Mike on the shoulder again as Mike started to tear up.

Sonny turned back to Rafael “I know that I come with baggage. I mean I’m Italian so I’ve got my whole family and that doesn’t even begin to scratch the surface of my emotional baggage. I mean I’m a cop and a lawyer so I’ve seen some stuff and...”.

Mike pulled Sonny from his rambling as he let out a loud happy sob.

“Also, I have a best friend that’s not going anywhere ever” Sonny said as he motioned to Mike who was an emotional mess of snot and tears. Rafael wiped away some of the tears that had collected in his own eyes and laughed at the two best friends. 

Sonny looked down at the ring them back to Rafael “I promise you from this moment forward the only running I’ll ever be doing is running into your arms, and I will never stop loving you or loosing myself when I wake up in the morning and look at you and realize how freaking lucky I am to have found you”.

Mike couldn’t hold in his excitement anymore “oh my god, oh my god, it’s happening!” he cry screamed as he bounced up and down “say yes, say yes!!”.

Rafael looked from Sonny to Mike and shook his hands “yes!” he yelled out.

Sonny looked from Rafael to Mike then back to Rafael “okay, but technically you just said yes to Mike”.

Rafael fondly rolled his eyes “well then ask me Sonny!!!”.

Sonny kneeled down and held up the ring “Rafi, will you marry us?”. He shook his head “me, mostly me, even though Mike will always be a part of the deal”.

Rafael smiled a huge grin at Mike then looked down at Sonny.

Sonny motioned to Mike “I mean someday he’ll find his Rafael except he will be a she and she’ll be named Rafaella and together we’ll be one big happy extended family”.

Rafael ran a hand over his face and shook his head at how ridiculous the man in front of him was.

“And we’ll own a dog and a cat, both rescues, and we’ll have kids before we’re in our eighties probably” Sonny said rambling.

Rafael wiped some more tears away “oh way before our eighties”.

“Oh god, just marry me so I can show you how amazing our life will be together!” Sonny said almost yelling.

“Yes, yes of course I will marry the hell out of you Dominick Carisi!” Rafael practically yelled back “now please give me the ring so I can show you how much I love you back!”.

As Sonny stood up and placed the ring on Rafael’s finger he could vaguely hear the clapping and words of congratulations from the people who saw the whole thing go down, but all he could focus on was his beautiful fiancé’s face which had the most beautiful happy smile on it.

Rafael pulled him into his arms and the kiss that happened between them was sure to go down in the history books as one of the best kisses ever.

They held onto each other and continued to lock lips and cry happy tears for a moment before Rafael pulled away and put a hand on Sonny’s face “god I love you so much Sonny”.

Sonny kissed Rafael again “and I love you so much as well Rafael”.

An excited wail from behind them reminded them where they were. Rafael warmly rolled his eyes and ducted his head into Sonny’s shoulder. He chuckled before pulling a little away from Sonny “Mike come here you’re a part of this story too”.

Sonny laughed as Mike rushed into their hug. 

“I’m just so happy for us... I mean you” Mike said causing all the men to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you wish @MollyKillers


End file.
